Brillarás
by Schala S
Summary: Goten y Bra llevan algún tiempo acostándose, pasándola bien, pero lo que Goten siente termina por superarlo: es hora de decírselo a Bra y saber, al confesarse, lo que ella quiere en realidad de él. ¿Diversión o algo más? ¿Y si él no es el indicado para lo que ella pretende...? One shot! Goten x Bra dedicado a Son Pau n.n


**_Disclaimer_** **:** _Dragon Ball_ pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

Y este fic, así como todo el amor que en él intentaré expresar, a nadie pertenece más que a **Son Pau**.

* * *

 **BRILLARÁS**

* * *

 **A** pretarla, embestirla, sentirla embestirlo con idéntica potencia heredada de la misma sangre guerrera; hacerle el amor a Bra era la liberación absoluta del corazón, del cuerpo y del espíritu. ¡Todo a la vez! Pero nada como el momento de terminar, de pegar el último grito, de desfallecer sobre ella o debajo de ella, como la pose elegida lo dispusiera; al terminar, su imagen favorita se manifestaba: ella, sonriente y agotada, con el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido, mirándolo; Bra mirándolo a él como si él fuera todo lo que jamás podría ser.

Bra mirándolo como si él se la mereciera en verdad, como si lo de ellos fuera a durar, como si la perfección pudiera constituirse con su unión y no sólo con lo único que era preciso para manifestarla, ella. Porque ella era la perfecta, la Princesa.

Él, un simple soldado.

Cuando terminó, agitado, la abandonó para recostarse a su lado. Debajo de los dos, la cama estaba cerrada, aunque desacomodada en sus piezas por la vehemencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir; el cuarto, a medianoche, permanecía en erótica penumbra. Bra, entre risas —como siempre que terminaban—, se giró hacia él y apoyó un codo sobre el colchón para sostenerse la mejilla con la mano. Goten, boca arriba, continuó respirando con la misma agitación. Sin aire, dijo lo que tenía atragantado desde hacía semanas e incluso más:

—Trunks no sabe nada de esto…

—Goten, ¿es en serio?

Él se giró hacia Bra no sin timidez: con el ceño fruncido, ella lo miraba con evidente fastidio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, aniñado, pues los ojos de ella lo intimidaban así como los de cualquier otro miembro de la familia Brief.

—¡Acabo de tener un orgasmo increíble, estoy desnuda y me hablas de mi hermano! —exclamó Bra—. ¡No me hables de él cuando estamos en la cama, que me incomoda!

—¡E-Es que…!

—Si me lo vuelves a mencionar empezaré a creer que los rumores son ciertos.

—¡Momento! ¿Qué rumores?

Bra se recostó boca arriba, con los brazos como almohada. Sonriéndose y denotando cierta malicia en su gesto, dijo:

—¡Esos que dicen que soy tu premio consuelo y en realidad lo querías a él!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Goten al palidecer.

Bra largó una risotada y le sonrió de lado, como Trunks mismo, como Vegeta, como Bulma.

—¿Acaso hay algo de verdad en mi broma?

Rojo de pies a cabeza, Goten se levantó de la cama. Pudoroso, se puso la ropa interior y salió disparado a la cocina de su pequeño aunque confortable departamento en los suburbios de la Capital del Oeste, el cual pagaba gracias al trabajo que tenía en la Corporación Cápsula. Allí, revolvió la alacena. Cuando encontró la caja de Pocky que tenía guardada para esos momentos donde precisaba comer algo dulce, la abrió y devoró.

—¡Tienes Pocky y no me convidas! —escuchó detrás de él.

Se giró: Bra traía puesta la genial camiseta de videojuego retro de él. El fantasmita rojo corría a la pelotita amarilla sobre los pechos de ella: le quedaba tan inmensa como hermosa.

—¿Quieres? —respondió con la boca llena, embelesado con lo que veía. Avergonzado por hablar con la boca llena, tragó y agachó la cabeza—. D-Disculpa…

Bra se acercó a él. De pie a su lado, manoteó algunos Pocky del paquete y se los comió como toda una saiyajin, de a atracones. Goten rio sin dejar de mirarla.

Hasta por cómo comía la sentía ideal para él: era un sueño.

—No sabía que te gustaban.

—¿A quién no? ¿Acaso crees que son demasiado corrientes para mí?

Goten bajó la mirada: la fijó en el suelo, más allá de sus pies, en una baldosa gris de la cocina.

—Todo es corriente si se trata de Usted, Mi Princesa.

La escuchó reír. Al segundo, ella lo abrazaba por la cintura. Goten se sonrojó al sentir los pechos de ella al natural, sin sostén, en la parte superior de su estómago.

—¿Es eso lo que le preocupa, soldado? ¿Le preocupa ser demasiado corriente para la Princesa de los saiyajin?

Nervioso, Goten se llevó otro Pocky a la boca. Al masticarlo y tragarlo, supo que ella lo miraba, pero no logró devolverle el gesto. Bra le tomó una mejilla y lo corrió hacia el frente y abajo, donde ella aún permanecía, sobre su pecho desnudo.

—N-No es eso, Bra… —dijo Goten con pena.

—¿Es mi edad? Porque si es mi edad ya tengo veintidós: puedo decidir por mí misma.

—Tampoco…

—¿Entonces es porque Trunks es tu amigo?

Goten negó con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para responderle con la verdad, pero tampoco podía desclavar de sus pupilas las dos dagas azules de Bra.

No quería perderla jamás: estaba demasiado enamorado de ella como para negarse esos ojos y la sensación que traían consigo, la de quedarse sin aliento al contemplarlos por el encanto que dentro de él desataban.

—Goten: me gustaste siempre, desde que era niña y jugabas Guerreros y Princesas conmigo.

—Y el nombre era muy tonto: tú eras la Princesa, pero eras más fuerte que tu Guerrero.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —aseguró ella al apretarlo más—. Siempre me dejabas servida en bandeja la victoria. Contrario a Trunks, que siempre quería hacerme perder.

Rieron inevitablemente ante el recuerdo de ese juego que consistía en derribar todos los peluches y muñecas de Bra hasta alcanzar al peluche de oso gigante que tenía sobre la cama y «matarlo» al lanzarlo por los aires, todo mientras almohadas volaban por todo el cuarto. Era un desastre de dimensiones épicas: Bra siempre terminaba abrazándolo para festejar la victoria luego de que Trunks todo lo hubiera hecho para que no ganara. Ni todas las almohadas del planeta Tierra podían derribar al dueto que ellos dos constituían.

Y qué desfachatez acostarse con ella, entonces.

—Pero me gustabas desde entonces. ¿Por qué dudas, si yo ya decidí? La pasamos bien juntos, ¿verdad?

Sí, la pasaban muy bien juntos, quizá demasiado; por eso estaba tan enamorado. Bra, desde que lo había seducido una noche luego del trabajo, desde que se lo había llevado en su auto decidida a pasar la noche con él, no paraba de convertírsele en todo lo que le importaba, en la presencia más vital y significativa de su existencia. Era no su Princesa, sino su Reina.

La única. La mejor.

Goten asintió. Cuando esquivó los ojos de Bra una vez más, ella volvió a tirar de su mejilla para contactarlo.

—Goten…

—¿Sí?

—¿No te gusto?

Él largó una carcajada. Más rojo que nunca, más nervioso de lo que soportaba estar, la abrazó también.

—Me gustas demasiado.

—¡Y claro! —respondió ella con explícita soberbia—. ¡No me creía eso de que yo no te gustara, sé que no es ese el problema! Pero Goten…

»¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Goten suspiró. Comió un el último Pocky y lanzó la caja vacía sobre la mesa. Miró a Bra y le sonrió enternecido.

—Es que… Bueno…

—¿Qué? ¡Dime!

—Bra: s-soy malo para estas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Esto, acostarme y eso…

Bra rio a carcajadas.

—¡No eres malo en eso! No es que tenga mucha experiencia en la materia, ¡pero eres el chico más genial con el que estuve! Además, como somos saiyajin, no hay que reprimirse tanto como sí es preciso con los terrícolas…

Goten rio una vez más, pero no con alegría, sino con pánico. Hasta esos chistes que hacía, y su carácter y su ego y su belleza y esa bondad que expresaba peculiarmente; Bra era la mujer que equilibraba con él casi como en una regla matemática, porque el promedio entre los dos rayaba la perfección. El mismo trozo de papel cortado en dos por una tijera específica: ella era la otra punta.

Él sentía pánico de que ella lo sintiera no mismo por él, de ser un divertimento y nada más para ella.

Luego de dudar por significativos segundos, Goten tomó una mano de Bra y la condujo hacia el cuarto. Aunque la perdiera, debía ser honesto.

Ya no podía seguir acostándose con ella así.

Al llegar al cuarto y sentarse en la cama junto a ella, la vislumbró en la penumbra: pese al carácter que tenía, Bra tenía en la mirada una ternura de la cual quizá hasta no era consciente, pero estaba ahí, la ternura de una muchacha debajo de toda la fuerza y personalidad que sus padres le habían heredado. En ese punto de sus ojos, él sentía que se reflejaba perfectamente.

Era el punto donde la sentía más humana y más brillante, el mismo donde más la sentía tangible él.

La besó tiernamente. Los ojos de ella, después, brillaban por completo.

—T-Te amo, Princesa…

Cerró los ojos después, incapaz de recibir la cachetada del gesto de ella, que imaginaba entre decepcionado y asqueado, burlón y desinteresado.

—Goten…

Ella volvió a tirar de su mejilla; cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos, él la vio justo como cuando terminaban de hacerlo, radiante como entonces, perfecta y más transparente que nunca.

—Ya era hora, ¿no? —exclamó ella, fiel a su estilo, enojada a simple vista pero con la ternura latiéndole en los ojos—. Era hora de que me correspondieras.

—¿Eh? —farfulló Goten

Al instante, sonrojado, entendió: ella sentía lo mismo por él.

—B-Bra, ¡es que…! —La abrazó, la besó, pidió caricias y las recibió. Se recostó sobre el regazo de ella más feliz de lo que se hubiera sentido alguna vez, con el corazón sabiamente acelerado, desbocado, gritando mil y un incoherencias. Tenía que ser un chiste; no podía ser verdad—. Tú eres genial, ¡eres la mejor! Eres una chica inteligente e independiente, nunca te ha importado nada de lo que los demás pudieran decir. Pensaba que…

—¿Que sólo me divertía contigo?

—¡N-No es que eso tenga algo de malo! —gritó Goten, temeroso de ser malinterpretado—. Sé que soy de Paoz y que mi mamá es conservadora para algunas cosas, pero también sé que eso de que una chica se divierta no tiene nada de malo. ¡No vayas a creer que…!

Bra lo besó con pasión. Al soltarlo, él se sintió en un sueño. ¡Así de cursi, así de idealizado! Era, sin más, su manera de ser.

El problema más grande que tenía con las chicas: ser como era, ser _él_.

—No conozco hombre más respetuoso con las chicas que tú, Goten. ¡¿Por qué me aclaras algo así?! Si fueras otro ya te hubiera dado una cachetada por tratarme de cualquiera, pero sé que tú nunca me dirías algo así. ¡Eres tú! Y eres dulce, bueno y atento conmigo. ¡Siempre has sido así!

»Por eso me gustas, tonto: ¡eres el novio que cualquier chica podría desear!

Y entonces Goten cayó. Serio, tembló sobre el regazo de Bra.

—No es cierto —dijo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que es cierto!

—No, no lo es.

—Mírame a los ojos, Son Goten.

Él lo hizo no sin antes dudar. Tímidamente, la miró: ella era, casi, una estrella. Así de intenso era el brillo que de ella se desprendía.

—Ser como soy siempre me ha dado problemas —confesó Goten, aniñado, irremediablemente dulce cada segundo de su vida—. Me rechazaron muchas veces por ser, según ellas, «demasiado bueno», «demasiado tierno», «falto de carácter», etcétera. No… No sé si sería buen compañero para ti.

»D-Digo: las chicas como tú merecen hombres más especiales e imponentes que yo…

Seria, Bra no dijo ni una palabra. Se limitó a besarlo una vez más.

—Al carajo con eso: te estás auto-boicoteando por el prejuicio estúpido de chicas que no saben lo que quieren, que buscan algo que no tiene por qué ser lo ideal ni lo preferible para todos.

»Tú eres tanto que no cualquiera podría merecerte. ¡Y aunque ames más a Trunks, te juro que…!

—¡Oye!

Tomados de la mano, rieron. Goten sintió, en la simpleza de la risa compartida, el encanto inigualable de su vínculo: reír de cualquier cosa, tenerse la confianza para decirse lo que hiciera falta, saber que con el otro podían confiar en todos los niveles, en lo íntimo y lo trivial, en lo verdadero por sobre lo demás.

Bra era perfecta para él.

Quizás, a lo mejor, por su manera de ser, él podía ser, ante los ojos de ella, lo que ella merecía a su lado.

—Ya, en serio —dijo Bra después de las risas—. Entiendo que los chicos como tú puedan tener sus dificultades, ¡pero relájate! Compré hace demasiado tiempo, Goten…

»Te conozco muy bien y desde siempre: sé quién eres, sé lo dulce y bueno que eres, y siempre sentí esto por ti justamente por ser todo eso que te han dicho que eres.

»Ellas se lo perdieron por no entenderlo; ¡déjame disfrutar del premio y a ellas que se las quede Trunks!

Carcajadas, de nuevo: se abrazaron sin dejar de reír, sin dejar poder ir a la alegría que compartían. Porque Goten no tenía ni idea de lo que Bra pensaba o sentía, pero sí creía percibirla lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella, a esa escena, la estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

—Ah, y sobre el carácter: ¡oye, si lo tienes! Que no lo saques cada medio segundo como mi papá no significa que no lo tengas —afirmó Bra para después guiñarle el ojo.

—¿Tú crees, Princesa? —indagó él, ilusionado con la magia que flotaba alrededor de los dos, la de saberse comprendidos y en libertad.

La de verse libres de ser ellos mismos, al fin.

—¡Claro! Así que sé mi novio y olvida lo de Trunks, porque sé que te da cosa acostarte conmigo a espaldas de él: ¡mi hermanito entenderá! ¿Sabes por qué? —Emocionado, Goten negó con la cabeza—. ¡Pues porque Trunks te conoce! Te querrá más a ti, que eres una buena persona, que a cualquier tipo que le pueda presentar. ¡Y mi papá, aunque seas hijo de Kakarotto, te aceptará! Mejor un saiyajin que un despreciable terrícola, ¿no?

Superado, abrumado por la alegría que la idea de verse aceptado por Trunks, su mejor amigo además de hermano de Bra, Goten se lanzó a los brazos de Bra y se dejó peinar por ella, que recorrió cada punta negra con gracia, con cierta torpeza o desapego, pero con verdad. Así era ella y así estaba loco por ella.

Si ella estaba loca por él así, siendo así él, entonces estaba bien también.

Quedaba quedar deslumbrado por su luz, por el brillo eterno que de toda ella se desprendía en todo momento, cuando peleaban, cuando reían, cuando se emocionaban, cuando hacían el amor.

Quedaba dejarse deslumbrar por ella al besarla, como lo hizo en ese momento, ignorando siempre la potencia y blancura de su propia luz, la mejor de todas, la que más felicidad, en otros, podía provocar.

Quedaba enterarse, al fin, junto a Bra, de que portaba esa luz.

De que él _era_ la luz, en realidad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

* * *

 _¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por leer. n.n_

 _Quise darle esta temática al fic porque siento que tiene que ver con Goten: él es un_ _ **DULCE**_ _, el pibe más dulce que te puedas cruzar en tu vida, y esa dulzura, en un hombre, a veces acarrea cierta inseguridad; muchos hombres del estilo de Goten que me crucé en mi vida, desde amigos a exparejas, me han comentado muchas veces ese mismo miedo, la idea de ser demasiado buenos, dulces como para que una chica los quiera y el rechazo al que eso los llevó más de una vez. Pienso que esto es un prejuicio de parte de todos, de ellos y de nosotras, del mundo en sí: amar se trata de compatibilizar con el otro, de formar un equilibrio, y no todas queremos un Vegeta; algunas, por nuestra manera de ser, preferimos un Goten._

 _Yo misma lo prefiero y soy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado hace casi diez años. :')_

 _Quise que Bra demostrara amarlo así, como es, porque_ _ **Pau**_ _es de esas personas hermosas y especiales del mundo que te hace sentir orgullo de quién sos, que siempre celebra que seas vos. Al describir esa sensación, quise pensar en ella: en Pau porque siempre me recuerda que debo amarme, en Pau porque siempre resplandece siendo ella misma, y los que tenemos la fortuna de tratarla sabemos lo que se siente emocionarnos con su maravilloso corazón, que late más fuerte que ningún otro, genuino y honesto._ _ **Como Goten, su corazón resplandece.**_ _Un poco con Bra y un poco con él, quise celebrar eso, su resplandor, el resplandor de Pau._

 _La gente que tiene luz adentro sólo necesita hacer una cosa: brillar._

 ** _Linda: sé que es sencillo, pero es con mucho amor. ¡Te quiero! Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa._** _ **¡Que tu brillo te lleve a toda la felicidad que merecés!**_

 _A todo aquel que llegue hasta acá: por leer,_ _ **gracias**_ _._

 _¡Un beso enorme y nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
